FAQ
1. System Settings Q: How do I turn off background music? A: Click on the character's portrait and click on Setting at the top right to turn the background music off. Q: How do I turn off sound effects? A: Click on the character's portrait and click on the Settings at the top right to turn sound effects off. Q: How do I turn off the effects of flowers? A: Click on the character's portrait and click on the Setting at the top right to turn it off. Q: How do I turn off offline notifications? A: Click on the character's portrait and click on the Setting at the top right to turn off offline notifications. Q: How do I adjust the game screen? A: Click on the character's portrait and click on the Setting at the top right to adjust the game screen. Q: How do I view the leaderboard function? A: Click on the main interface Bedroom button, then click on the NPC Wei to see the rankings, click on the main interface "Bedroom" and select "Ranking" in the drop-down menu, represented by a lantern with "Unfold". Q: How to enter the storage function? A: Click on the main interface “Bedroom” button, drag the interface to the left to see the locker button. Q: What is the initial storage capacity of the locker function? A: The initial storage capacity of the locker function is 50. Q: How to enter the activity function? A: Click on the main interface “Bedroom” button to enter the activity function in the upper left. Q: How to enter the mall function? A: Click on the main menu “Bedroom” button to enter the mall function at the top left. Q: How to enter into Be Stronger function? A: Click on the main menu "Bedroom" button, you can enter the upper left into the strong function. Q: How to enter the sign-in function? A: Click on the main interface “Bedroom” button to enter the sign-in function at the upper left. Q: How to bind a mobile phone to receive a binding gift? A: Click on the main interface “Bedroom” button to enter the relevant function in the upper left. Q: How to collect online gift package? A: Click on the main interface “Bedroom” button to receive the online package at the top left. Q: How to enter the photo wall function? A: Click on the main interface "Bedroom" button, drag the interface to the right and click on the NPC to enter the photo wall function. Or click on the main screen "Bedroom" button, select the "Photo Wall" button in the drop-down menu. Q: How to modify the picture? A: Click on the character's portrait in the upper left corner of the main interface and click on Change avatar to select a photo from the album as a custom avatar. Q: How do I receive mail or check mail? A: Click on the character's portrait in the upper left corner of the main interface. In the upper right corner of the character interface, you can access to view the mail. Q: How do I receive achievement awards? A: Click the character's portrait in the upper left corner of the main interface to receive the achievement award in the upper right corner of the character interface. Q: How to modify personal profile? A: Click on the character's portrait in the upper left corner of the main interface. You can modify the profile in the upper right corner of the character interface. Q: How to upload photos? A: Click on the character's portrait in the upper left corner of the main interface. You can upload photos in the upper right corner of the character interface. You can also upload photos from the photo wall function. Q: How to add a friend? A: Click on the other players' portrait in the chat channel to add friends, or click on the portraits to enter the Friends interface. Select the find button to enter the name of the friends you want to add and add them. 2. Chat System Q: How many types of chat systems are there in the game? A: The in-game chat system is divided into four types: cross-service chat channels, local chat channels, faction chat channels, and private chat channels. Q: How to switch the battle interface and chat interface in the game? A: Click on the “Battle” button at the bottom of the main interface. At the bottom right of the “Battle” interface, there is a battle/chat switch button. Q: Can I chat in the battle interface? A: In the battle interface, only the chat contents of other players can be viewed. To participate in the chat, you need to switch to the chat interface. 3. Auto-Battle System Q: What is Auto-Battle System? A: Auto-Battle System will give player rewards based on the level of checkpoint the player is in. The number of ingots and the experience available to the player per minute is displayed on the Auto-Battle window. Q: Is there any other way to increase the rewards from the Auto-Battle System besides the checkpoint bonus? A: Auto-Battle rewards can also be added through Authority bouns. Q: What is Battle Acceleration? A: With the acceleration, you can get 120-minute Auto-Battle rewards immediately and get some Stamina. Q: What is Treasure Hunt? A: The treasure hunt function consumes a certain amount of stamina to get a bonus item or card. Q: What is Challenge Leader in Auto-Battle System? A: The challenge leader consumes a certain amount of physical strength. After a successful challenge, he is rewarded and automatically goes to the next level. Turn on the level and open up new features and gameplay. Q: How to open the Treasure Hunt? A: You can start to treasure hunt by walking through checkpoint 80. 4. Character Q: How many professions in Royal Chaos? A: There are 4 professions. They are the Scholar, Guard, Imperial Medic, and Imperial Gourmet. Q: What is the upper limit of the character level? A: The upper limit of the lead level is 200. Q: How much is the protagonist's breakthrough level cap? A: The protagonist breaks the level limit by 20 steps. Q: How many skills do each protagonist possess? A: Each protagonist has 1 active skill and 1 passive skill. Q: How does the main character's fashion change? A: Click on the character's head and click the "fashion button" at the bottom right to change the fashion. Q: How to enter the fashion interface? A: Click on the character's portrait and click on the fashion button at the bottom right to enter the fashion interface. Q: What is Fashion? A: In addition to changing the appearance of the character, fashion can also enhance the property of the character. 5. Formation, Hero Q：What's quality of heroes in Royal Chaos? A：Blue, Purple, Gold, Red. Q：How to get heroes? A：Heroes can be drawn from selection, the heroes shards can be acquired from Selection, Travel, Hero Store, Biography and daily service rankings. Q：What's the class for Heroes? A：Imperial Medic, Imperial Gourmet, Scholar, Guard. Q：What's the upper limit for heroes? A：Level 200. Q：What's the upper limit for heroes' upgrade? A：Level 20. Q：How many skills does a hero have? A：Every hero has an active skill and a passive skill. Q：What is the Errand profession of hero? A：Heroes' profession in Errands can increase rewards in Errand task. Q：How many heroes can be here except character? A：4 Heroes. Q：What does selling heroes shards for? A：You can get Jade by selling heroes shards. Jade can be used to redeem heroes shards and other items. Q：How many reborn ways of heroes are there? What are they? A：Regular and Perfect Reborn. The initial hero and 80% materials can be retrieved through Regular Reborn. Perfect Reborn can refund 100% materials but will charge 50 ingots extra. Q：How does hero store refresh? A：Refresh every 2h or you can use Refresh Token. Q：When will Hero Store be available? A：After clearance of checkpoint 65. 6. Equipment Q： How many kinds of equipment does each hero have? A：For both character and heroes, 5 pieces of gears per person. Q：What kind of items will be consumed when enhancing equipment? A：Golds. Q：Whether equipment’s level will change after being switched with another one. A：After the replacement of equipment, the new equipment will keep the level of original one. Q：How to get advanced materials? A：In the process of smelting equipment, there is a chance to get advanced. In Smelting, you can also obtain the Smelting points. The smelting value can be used to redeem advanced materials in the smelting shop. Q：What items will be consumed besides advanced materials when upgrade? A：Golds. Q：How many gems can be crafted on each equipment? A：3 gems for each piece. Q：How the requirement of the number of gems will go in crafting? A：The first gemstone will be available when the equipment strengthened to lv. The second will available at lv.40 and the last one will be accessible at lv 55. Q：Can each equipment embedded the same kind of gem? A：3 kinds of gems are needed for each equipment. Q：How can we get gems? A：You can get gems through Errand. 7. Errand Q: When Errand will be unlocked? A: After clearance of checkpoint 28. Q: How to get the rare reward in Errand? A: Increase the bonus by sending heroes with the special skills required by the current task. Q: How many tasks can be in progress at the same time? A: 2, but you can unlock permanent task column by paying 300 ingots. Q: How to unlock the higher level buildings in Errand? A: Through upgrading Rank. Q: How to upgrade building’s level in Errand? A: Reach the checkpoint as required and upgrade with some golds. Q: What’s the level of building in Errand? A: To unlock new Errand task and get rewards improved. 8. Fraction Q: How to unlock faction? A: After clearing checkpoint 12 then Faction is unlocked. Q: Can players in West and East join the same faction? A: No, you can’t. Players in East can only join factions of East, so as players in West do. Q: At the moment of choosing East or West, what does Fate for? A: Players will be arranged to East or West automatically with 200 ingots in extra. Q: What’s Central Hall for? A: Increase the up limit of members, base of Influence, Influence and some other up limit of buildings. Q: What does Task Hall in Faction do? A: Amount of daily faction task can be increased in it. Q: What does Faction Store do? A: The higher the faction store, the more you can reach out in it. Q: What does Authority Hall do? A: Increase the chance, the protection time and amount of Courting. Q： How many times can each faction member engage in faction instance task? A: 5 times per person per day. Q: How many times can each faction member donate? A: 10 times per person per day. Q: What’s Higher-up for in Fraction? A: Character property can be improved by Higher-ups. Higher-ups of other faction will have some of the impacts to the faction as well. 9. Travel Q: How to unlock Travel? A: Get through checkpoint 55. Q: How to start Travel? A: Tap on Wander in the main menu and you will see Travel option. Q: Does the amount of Supreme equipment shared by all servers? A: Supreme equipment is shared based on the first-come-first-served basis, and the special rewards will only be available for certain levels during certain hours. 10. Rank Q: What does Rank Upgrading for? A: Can increase the reward from auto-battle system and outfits will be sent when you at a certain level. Q: How to upgrade Rank? A: There will be requirements for player’s level and checkpoint clearance, and some Merits will be consumed when applying for Rank Upgrading. Q: What does the ranking of Office do? A: Daily free merits and golds will depend on ranking. 11. Date Q: How to get Intimacy of King/Princess? A: Through a series of task, chat, flirt and gift. Q: What does Intimacy Ranking do? A: Items and bonus will be rewarded by the ranking. Q: What’s the time for Date? A: From 8:00 to 21:00. Player with the highest Intimacy will be the one dating with the King/Princess. 12. Selection Q: How many kinds of Selection will it have? A: Averages, Talents, Talents *10. Q: What can you get from Averages? A: Blue, Purple and a chance of Gold heroes. Q What can you get from Talents? A: Purple, Gold and a chance of Red heroes, and Upgrade Pill. 13. Biography Q: How to unlock Biography? A: Clear checkpoint 85. Q: What does clearance of Biography do? A: Get heroes shards accordingly. Character EXP and golds can be collected if the biography hasn’t been cleared. After clearing all checkpoints in a biography, you will get Upgrade Pill at the first time of clearance, chances for daily challenge will be increased and character property will be enhanced after that. Q： How many chances for biography daily challenge? A: Twice at first. After clearance of different biographies, the chances will be up to 6 times. First clearance won’t be counted into it. You can also get challenge chance by ingots. 14. Intrigue Q: How to unlock Intrigue? A: After clearance of checkpoint 110. Q: What are the collected stars for? A: For Buff purchase. Stars will be collected as reaching the specific requirements. Q: What is the purpose of Intrigue? A: Redeem equipment shards in gears store. Q: How to reset the challenge in Intrigue? A: You can reset when you are defeated in the challenge. After reset, with Auto-Clearance, choose the buff you need, then you can get rewards automatically. Q: How many chances of resetting Intrigue challenge per day? A: 3 times per day and the first one for free. Category:For Beginner